Ashmaze
Note: Pictures coming soon! About ASHMAZE Ashmaze is a giant obstacle course created by Ashley Bricco. It was originally going to be just a maze, hence the name, but later became an obstacle course instead. It features 19 sections with a huge amount of challenges. Your goal is to reach the room with "END" spelled out on the floor Like Our Facebook Page! Rules 1. You may not place or remove any blocks. 2. You may not use fire during any part of the course. 3. You may not set a new home location at any part of the course. You may warp to home if you wish to start over, but there are no parts of the course that will require you to use it with the exception of one room in section 19 with a red X. This will no longer require warping home after the Eden 2.0 Update. 4. You may not paint any blocks a different color than they already are. 5. Only use the walkthrough (below) if you absolutely are stuck! Challenges Here's a list of some challenges available in ASHMAZE, but not all of them! Update History (newer on top) ASHMAZE V8B - December 20, 2012 ASHMAZE V8 - December 20, 2012 ASHMAZE V7E - August 19, 2012 ASHMAZE V7D - August 19, 2012 ASHMAZE V7C - August 18, 2012 ASHMAZE V7B - August 18, 2012 ASHMAZE V7 - August 17, 2012 ASHMAZE V6C - August 5, 2012 ASHMAZE V6B - August 5, 2012 ASHMAZE V6 - August 4, 2012 ASHMAZE V5 - July 28, 2012 ASHMAZE V4D - July 1, 2012 ASHMAZE V4B - July 1, 2012 ASHMAZE V4 - June 30, 2012 ASHMAZE V3E - June 30, 2012 ASHMAZE V3D - June 29, 2012 ASHMAZE V3C - June 29, 2012 ASHMAZE V3B - June 29, 2012 ASHMAZE V3 - June 29, 2012 ASHMAZE V2B - June 25, 2012 ASHMAZE V2 - June 25, 2012 ASHMAZE V1E - May 24, 2012 ASHMAZE V1D - May 24, 2012 ASHMAZE V1C - May 24, 2012 ASHMAZE V1B - May 24, 2012 ASHMAZE V1 - May 23, 2012 Pictures Coming soon! Walkthrough (SPOILER WARNING: Course Revealed Here! Only read if absolutely stuck.) Pictures will be coming soon to help illustrate the walkthrough. The Beginning You start the course in an underground area with water fountains and flowers on the floor. Simply walk forward and climb up the ladder. You will climb up to the ground level glass floor of the room. Walk to the ice slide and follow it to a hole you will drop into with many different colors. You'll fall into a dark area. Your goal here is to search for a small white rectangle. Once you find it, move toward it. Once you reach it, the path will split two ways. Take either path, they both loop around to the same place. Following the path will lead you to a red and black striped path that ends at a black wall. Once you hit the black wall, move to the left along the wall while still facing the wall. A pink and gray path will come into view. Continue on to section 1. Section 1 Section 1 starts by splitting into three paths. The correct path is the right path. The other two paths will loop around to the beginning of the course again. Take the left path and follow it to a room full of lava falling from the ceiling. Walk along the ledge without falling in. Should you fall in, there's a path near the bottom to follow back. Continue on to section 2. Section 2 Section 2 splits into two paths. The left path will loop you around to the beginning of the course again, so take the path straight ahead. You'll come to a lift that takes you up to a fenced in platform. You are now outside the starting room. Ahead of you are many floating blocks for you to jump across. Your job here is to make it across these blocks and reach the rock platform without falling. If you do fall, you can enter the lift you just came up again and try again. But if you fall past the dark gray wall near the starting area, you'll have to start the entire course over! Be careful. Don't worry about the red path you see near the left side, that's an exit path for going the wrong way in a future part of the course. Once you reach the rock platform, go up the lift to a path with fences on both sides. You'll come to a drop with a trampoline below. Your job here is to fall onto the trampoline, bounce up, and land in that dark square box in the distance. If you miss, you'll need to go up the ladder and start the course over. Once you make it, drop down in the hole. The path now splits in two ways again. Going right will take you to a room with multiple exits. If you fall in the water or take the straight path, you'll be redirected back to a previous part of the course. If you take the left path, you may find a shortcut! But for the walkthrough, we'll take take the longer way for the sake of the walkthrough. So, after falling in this hole, take the right path. The red wall at the end of this path is designed to trick you and make you think this is a dead end. You'll see that the path actually continues left once you reach that red wall. Follow it and travel up the lift. You will now be inside of a room with three trampoline blocks and waterfalls along the side. Jump on the first trampoline, bounce on the second and then the third and land in the opening ledge at the end. Once you make it, fall into the hole and continue on to section 3. Section 3 The section 3 entrance is a circular room around a rock inner-section. Continue on to the mini-brick maze. The correct path to take is #3 (counting from the left to right). This path has the bright green color in front of it. If you take the wrong path, you'll have to take the ladder up and beat the ice slide challenge to get another try. Drop down the hole at the end of the 3rd path and continue up the lift. The lift will take you to a path that leads to three ladders. The left ladder takes you forward to the color room. The middle ladder takes you back to section 3 again and the right ladder skips ahead past the color room directly to section 4. For the sake of the walkthrough, we'll use the left ladder. All three ladders lead to a glass walkway that will lead to the destination mentioned previously. Follow the glass path and drop in the hole at the end. If you follow the path, you'll come to a room with three holes, each with a separate color wall behind it. The trick here is to realize that each section has a color based on the color palette's order. So, section 1 is the first color on the palette, section 2 is the second color, section 3 is the third color. What comes next? The fourth color is the color of one of the walls. That's the hole you should fall in (the left hole). Follow the path to the slightly submerged section 4. Section 4 Section 4 splits into two paths. The path going to the left is the wrong path and all paths branching off of it will either lead to previous sections or right back here to section 4. Take the path going straight and go up the lift. Ignore the path that branches off to the left from that path, it's a return path in case you fall in the next two challenges. The next path leads to a blue area with wooden platforms to jump on. Jump to each platform until you reach a path of tiles. If you fall in this area, find the exit opening near where you enter the room. Once you reach the path of tiles, jump on the tiles and follow them to a large room with many jumping platforms. Your goal here is to reach that middle platform made of tiles. The platforms in the corners will contain treasure cubes for you to try to collect after the 2.0 update. Once you reach the middle platform, fall into the inner part of it and onto the blue flooring. Follow the path until it turns into the lava. Try to avoid touching the lava as you walk through it here. The lava will lead to a path with rock walls which will lead to a lift. Going up the lift will take you to section 5. Section 5 Follow the path into section 5 and you'll come to some ice. This is the ice maze. It's essentially a maze with an ice flooring and holes all over the place to fall into. If you fall into the holes, you'll land in a red liquid pool. You'll have to follow the path back to section 4 and re-do the blue lava parkour room as well. Here's how you'll want to beat the ice maze: (TO BE CONTINUED) Other German Review Category:User favorites Category:User Favorite